The present disclosure generally relates to head-mounted displays (HMDs), and specifically to HMDs that include tracking pixels.
HMDs may be used to present augmented and/or virtual information to a user. For example, a virtual reality (VR) headset can be used to simulate virtual environments. Eye tracking is an important feature for HMD systems. Conventionally active eye tracking uses controlled illumination sources that are not part of a display of an HMD and are positioned to emit light toward one or both eyes of a user of the HMD. The illumination sources increase size requirements and/or complexity of HMDs including active eye tracking.